


The World of Quirks and I

by wirelines_ (scribee)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Lunch Club, Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Sleepy Boys Inc, Team Crafted, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, youtube - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, No shipping here, Protagonist Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_
Summary: [THE AUTHOR DOES NOT SUPPORT SHIPPING BETWEEN REAL PEOPLE.]With the rise of powers (quirks), there comes heroes and villains.And with these heroes in villains, comes hero schools, where people learn how to be the very best Pro Hero they can be and train their quirk.Wilbur... doesn't know what to expect when it comes to UA High School.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Philza & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Philza & Wilbur Soot, Traves | Travis & Cscoop | Cooper
Comments: 43
Kudos: 387





	1. Wilbur Soot: Origin

**_"We should probably start off this story by making one thing clear: I never wanted to be a hero until UA. I saw Pro Heroes like Stampy and PeteZahHutt and thought, 'Why, isn't that a dull job? The constant rush of adrenaline must lose its excitement at some point.' I... never thought I'd be pursuing the same job I hated. Not until Year 9, when some of my class's career options were read aloud."_ **

A grey-haired man stood in the front of the classroom, holding up a piece of paper. He was semi-squinting at it.

 _I'm halfway convinced this man has gone senile,_ Wilbur thought to himself as he tapped a beat to a song on the bottom of his desk. His head was propped up into one of his hands. His curly brown hair matched with his black, middle-school uniform made him the most uninteresting-looking person in the room. It was normally like that for Wilbur.

Wilbur's looks were nothing outstanding like the rest of the people in his quirked world. No weird eyes, no physical addition, no oddly-colored hair... he was just normal. Normal, boring Wilbur Soot, whose only defining feature is his British accent in the sea of American accents.

"Wow! Phil's trying to get into UA, huh?" The teacher noticed, causing many students to gasp and look over at the mentioned boy. "Good luck, bud! You'll definitely get into UA with that quirk of yours."

Phil, a boy with blonde hair that had ends that stuck up and a green-and-white bucket hat, smiled widely. "Thank you, Mr. Voice!"

**_"Phil Watson, quirk: Survivors. The user's quirk guides them to danger and whoever they touch is safe from danger as long as he maintains contact. A heroic quirk- he was a shoe-in for UA right off of the bat. Plus, he was the kindest out of everyone. His quirk, signature hat, uniquely-styled hair, and personality were the perfect sign that he was the protagonist type. The automatic hero who gets the girl in the end. Plus, people like his accent, too, even though it's the same as mine."_ **

Mr. Voice, the old teacher, grinned and shot Phil a thumbs-up before looking down at the sheet in his hand. He read over it for a second before his eyebrows furrowed. Wilbur groaned and laid his head down onto his desk.

"Huh. That's weird. Wilbur, it seems that you didn't put down a career option," Mr. Voice noted. "You need to have one- plans for the future are always helpful, even in the slightest ways."

Wilbur could feel everyone's stares, but he kept his head down. "I don't have a plan for the future, _sir_ ," Wilbur muttered, teeth gritting as he spoke the last word.

**_"I didn't know this at the time, but it was this that was the final pull for Phil to have a genuine interest in me. He changed my life for the better."_ **

When class ended, 20 minutes later, Wilbur slowly began to pack away his things with bleary eyes. Exhaustion weighed down on him, clear in his slow movements and baggy eyes.

"Hey, you're Wilbur Soot, aren't you?"

Wilbur looked up, meeting familiar bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," Wilbur confirmed with a slow nod and a yawn as he bent down to pick up his book bag. "What about it?"

Phil stuck his hand out, right in front of Wilbur's face. Wilbur blinked in surprise at the quick moment, almost falling backward. "Let's be friends!"

"W- What?" Wilbur practically squeaked, his face turning red. He pushed himself up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Phil, that's not how this works."

"Eh? It usually works for me, dude," Phil admitted confusedly, tilting his head as he furrowed his eyebrows. He dropped his hand.

"I... I don't even know how to respond to that," Wilbur muttered, ducking his head and pushing past his classmate. "Anyways, I've gotta go."

"I'll walk with you!" Phil exclaimed, smiling as he adjusted his bag and jogged up to Wilbur's side as the plain British boy sighed in disappointment.

Silence fell over the two of them as they walked down the streets of America, cars zooming past them and other middle school kids jogging up and down the streets.

"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" Wilbur harshly interrupted the silence, glaring over at the other English boy. "I don't want to be friends with you."

Phil stopped in shock, eyes wide as Wilbur continued to walk forward a bit more harshly. His blue eyes trailed Wilbur's back, burning holes into him.

"Thanks for walking with me, or whatever," Wilbur said with a roll of his eyes, head dropping as he ducked into a nearby sea of people and disappeared from Phil's sight.

**_"Phil genuinely was shocked by my initial abrasiveness. Nobody had ever treated him with such disrespect, especially his own classmates. Before, everyone had loved Phil and was kind to him. I was a first. And, even if I'll never admit it to his face, he did get through to me that day. He was the first one to not cast me aside- to actively seek me out. It felt nice."_ **

The next day, Wilbur, writing in one of his many songbooks, had a few red roses shoved into his face. He yelped in surprise, falling backward in his chair and onto the ground. When he looked up, he met blue eyes once again.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful!" Phil apologized, holding the flowers out to Wilbur. His cheeks were flushed pink in slight embarrassment. "And I'm sorry for scaring you just then! God, I keep on messing up-"

"It's fine," Wilbur interrupted, eyes wide as he stared up at the flowers in shock.

It took a couple of moments for the silence to properly settle, but when it did, Wilbur hesitantly reached out for the flowers. As he wrapped his hands around the stems, Phil let go, and Wilbur brought the roses to his chest. "I... thanks, I guess."

Phil smiled brightly, his previous embarrassment forgotten. "It's no problem, Will! Now..."

Phil held out his hand to a stunned Wilbur.

"Do you want to be friends? Properly, this time?"

_NAME: Phil Watson_

_BIRTHDAY: March 1st_

_AGE: 14 (Current)_

_GENDER: Male_

_HAIR COLOR: Light, sand blond that sticks out at the ends_

_EYE COLOR: Bright blue_

_QUIRK: Survivors_

_STATUS: Alive_

_OCCUPATION: Student_


	2. What It Takes To Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur looks at his future.  
> Phil meets Wilbur's family!

_**"And, just like that, Phil stuck. He would walk me home, would immediately race to my desk as soon as class ended, and would drag me down to the cafeteria while babbling about something he heard about or what he interested in. Unsurprisingly, Phil was a hero fan, but he was genuinely surprised to hear that I didn't like heroics. Apparently, I surprise him a lot. Anyways, after a few months of this friendship, I was demanded by the school to choose a career path-slash-a high school to eventually attend. So, Phil offered to come over after school on Friday and help me out."** _

"Welcome to my house," Wilbur said, waving his arm around unenthusiastically as he took his shoe off with the other hand. "It's nothing special."

Phil smiled. "It looks nice!"

Wilbur rolled his eyes with a grin. "Sure, Phil. We'll go with that."

"Ooh, ooh, did Will bring over a _girl?!_ " A high-pitched voice yelled from down the hall. Quickly, a small boy with blond hair and a red-and-white shirt came rushing out of the living room at the end of the hall, followed by a boy with brown hair and a green shirt. The blond slid into the opposite wall, socks slipping on the hardwood floors, but grasping onto the nearby bookshelf and looked over at Wilbur with interest before his expression dropped. "Oh, ew, it's just a guy. Come on, Tubbo, let's go back to Minecraft."

The brown-haired boy ignored the blond one, furrowing his eyebrows at Phil. "Who's that, Wilbur?"

"Friend from school," Wilbur replied, dropping his shoes onto the nearby rack. Phil followed suit, curiously looking at the two younger boys.

"Who are they, Will?" Phil asked with interest.

"My brother Tommy," Wilbur pointed at the blond boy, "and his friend Toby. Guess which one of them is getting the ice cream tonight."

"Hey!" Tommy angrily yelled. "That ice cream is _mine_ , you bitch!"

Wilbur walked down the hall, passing his brother with a wave of his hand as Phil followed with a grin. "Whatever you say, little boy."

"You- You are literally only- only a year older! You bitch! I'll tell mom!" Tommy angrily sputtered, interrupted by Toby's snickering. "Stop laughing, Toby Smith, or so help me _God_ I will grief your hous-!"

Wilbur slammed the door to the living room in his brother's face, effectively quieting down Tommy's angry yelling before he continued to walk to the other end of the living room. Phil trailed behind him as they climbed a staircase in the back.

"Your brother is very funny," Phil informed with a wide grin as Wilbur led him into his bedroom.

"More like annoying," Wilbur corrected with a roll of his eyes. "Try living with that."

"Oh, I could _never,_ " Phil joked with a laugh, causing Wilbur to snicker as the two plopped down in separate places. Phil grabbed the computer chair and turned it towards Wilbur, who was on the bed, as he sat down. "Now, now, _career paths_."

Wilbur's smile dropped. He groaned, falling to the side and letting his head hit the pillow. "I forgot about that,"

"How?! It was the whole point of me coming over, Will!" Phil asked with a loud laugh, leaning back in the chair. Wilbur groaned again in response, turning his head so that his mouth was full of pillow for a moment. After a few moments, Phil calmed down. "So, do you have anything you want to do?"

Wilbur flipped over, looking at the ceiling. "...Not really. Don't care much for anything."

Phil hummed. "Well, what's your quirk?"

"Musical Power-Up," Wilbur began. "I can summon any kind of instrument and I'll get a temporary power if I destroy it. The powers depend on the instrument, and I can also destroy an instrument that isn't mine and get an even greater power."

"That..." Phil's eyes were lit up as he leaned forward in interest. "Will, what kind of powers can you get?"

"Well, a bass drum gives me super strength, snare drum gives me super speed, harp gives me flight, and stuff like that," Wilbur explained, sounding bored. "It's pretty uninteresting."

"Are- Are you kidding?!" Phil yelled, causing Wilbur to jump and look over at him in surprise. Phil was now standing in front of the chair, eyes wide as a grin rose onto his face. "Will, that's OP as _fuck_ , dude! Do you know what you could do if you were a Pro Hero?!"

Wilbur propped himself up onto his elbows, leveling a narrow-eyed stare at Phil. "Aren't Pro Heroes just assholes who want fame and money?"

"No!" Phil denied before quickly backtracking. "Well, I mean, some, but there are good apples in the tree, Will! You _know_ I want to be a Pro to help people!"

Wilbur dropped himself back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't have the personality for it."

"Sure you do!" Phil countered, backtracking again when Wilbur looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Well, _sure_ , you're rough around the edges, but some Pros are! Plus, you could just become an Underground Hero or something! They don't have to act nice for the camera!"

"...Huh..." Wilbur mumbled, raising an eyebrow to scratch his cheek as he went back to staring at the ceiling. "...You... you might be onto something there, Phil..."

_**"Ah, now that you're familiar as to why a previous hero-hater would go Pro, I should introduce myself. My name is Wilbur Soot, also known as Underground Pro Hero Wilbur, and this is the story as to how I became the greatest hero."** _

_**"..."** _

_**"...And how I became the most famous Underground Pro Hero, but that one was more of a fluke, I promise."** _

_NAME: Wilbur Soot_

_ALIAS: Musically Destructive Hero: Wilbur_

_BIRTHDAY: September 14th_

_AGE: 14 (Current)_

_GENDER: Male_

_HAIR COLOR: Brown_

_EYE COLOR: Brown_

_QUIRK: Musical Power-Up_

_STATUS: Alive_

_OCCUPATION: Student_


	3. Start Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur takes UA's Entrance Exam with Phil.  
> He meets a few odd characters, and makes friends!

_**"Phil and I didn't have much time to train together. A couple of weeks after I finally put my high school as UA, the entrance exams for the Hero Course were finally upon us. This wasn't a problem for myself, as I have a fairly physical quirk, but Phil..."** _

"Dude, what is my quirk gonna do for this?" Phil asked despairingly, pulling his hat over his eyes as he threw his head back and groaned. "I really hope we're saving people. Please, please let us be saving people!"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow as they turned a corner. UA loomed at the end of the street. "With the amount of physical, flashy quirks that are typically in the Hero Course? I doubt it. We're probably fighting something."

Phil groaned again. "I'm doomed."

"You're usually the optimistic one," Wilbur pointed out.

"Will, let me just complain for _one_ second."

_**"So, we went into the Entrance Exam. At first, we took a written exam to test our intelligence. I struggled on some, succeeded in others. Doesn't matter. Anyways, then it was to the auditorium with the thousands of other students coming to take the test. Phil and I found our seats fairly quickly."** _

"Welcome, students, to UA High School. My Pro Hero name is True, and I am the English teacher here! I'm going to be explaining how the Physical Hero Exam works!" The Pro Hero on stage began, clapping his hands with a metallic clang. He was wearing a bright blue metal suit with an orange visor, face hidden. "So, let's get started with the basics: you'll be fighting robots! I'm sure you saw it on the pamphlets."

Phil dropped his head forward, hitting the seat in front of him. The student sitting in the chair glanced back but quickly looked back to the hero as Wilbur muffled his laughter with his hand.

"So, you'll get points for each kind of robot you kill. One-pointers are for one point, two-pointers are for two points, and three-pointers are for three points. The points also determine the difficulty of these three robots! One-pointers are a bit easier to destroy than three-pointers." True then looked out to the audience before pointing at someone. "Yes?"

A boy with blond hair and a white mask stood up. "What's up with the zero-pointers? Is it, like, misprint or something? Also," The boy then pointed at Wilbur. "Stop laughing. It's distracting."

Phil blushed deeply at his best friend being called out, but Wilbur wasn't having any of it. He stood up, glaring. "Shut up, dude. He probably would have explained it. _Stop interrupting. It's distracting_... or whatever."

"W- Will!" Phil exclaimed, grabbing Wilbur's lower arm and pulling him back into his seat. "Dude, you can't just be rude to a stranger."

"Eh?" The blond-haired boy responded with, all of his face except for his smirk hidden by his mask. "Heroic attitude you have there, Forgettable."

Wilbur shot up, rolling up his sleeve. "I'll show you _Forgetta-_ " Phil pulled him back down, hissing at him all the way. A couple of rows behind them, Wilbur could hear something stifling their laughter.

"A- Ahem!" True interrupted. "Uh, thank you for the question! The other student is right, though, I was going to explain it."

The blond-haired boy nodded, sitting down quietly.

"So, zero-pointers are, as the name suggests, worth nothing. I'd advise to avoid them- they'll just waste your time," True spoke. "Now, another thing you guys need to know is that you're all on a time limit! You all have 10 minutes. Now that we've gone through everything, please pull the card out from under your seats and go on the appropriate bus."

As everyone began shuffling, Wilbur and Phil simultaneously reached down and pulled out their cards. Wilbur's had a big red 'B' on it. Glancing over, he saw an 'A' on Phil's card.

"Aw, looks like we're being separated," Phil observed, slightly frowning. "Guess they want to make sure that people don't work with people they are familiar with."

_**"The bus ride was quiet- for me, at least. I didn't pay attention to who was around me, even when we were all off of the bus and changed into our appropriate clothing."** _

Wilbur shoved his hands into the pockets in his leggings as he boredly stared at the huge gate in front of him. He didn't know when the exam would start, but he was halfway guessing that UA would try and surprise them.

"So, are you always an asshole, or did I catch you on a bad day?"

Wilbur looked over to his right and saw the familiar white mask. "Oh. It's you."

The blond grinned. "Guess it's the former, then."

" _EXAM START!_ " Was suddenly yelled over the intercom, causing Wilbur to jolt for a moment before running towards the opening gate with about two other students including the blond boy. " _What, do you think real-life has a countdown?! Go! Go! Go!_ "

Wilbur could hear the footsteps behind him pick up, but mainly focused on scanning the roads in front of him. Quickly, he ducked into an alleyway that led into another street and made eye contact with a huge green robot with a red number '3' painted on.

Smirking, Wilbur quickly reached his hand out and formed a huge bass drum. The robot looked over at him and focused on him as he quickly held the drum in front of his face. The robot shot a red beam as Wilbur moved his body out of the way, still holding the bass drum in place for it to be shot straight through the middle. A thrum went through Wilbur's body.

 _Bass drum equals super strength,_ Wilbur thought to himself in satisfaction as he ran forward, forming a snare drum in his hands. He ducked underneath another beam, holding up the snare drum to be destroyed and soon feeling a thrum in his legs. He shot forward even faster than before, jumping up and destroying the robot with a satisfying crash.

_3 points!_

_6 points!_

_8 points!_

_9 points...!_

_..17 points...!_

_...24 points..._

_...36 points..._

_...43 points..._

_...52 points..._

Wilbur panted as he ran into a nearby alleyway, holding his throat. It ached like crazy. Wilbur knew that he was suffering from overusing his quirk.

_- QUIRK: Musical Power-Up. The user can summon any instrument. If the instrument is destroyed by the user, the user will receive a smaller quirk depending on the instrument that was broken. If the instrument is not made by the user, then the quirk is up to 10 times more powerful than before. Quirk overuse results in temporary failure of ears and/or voice._

_ There are only about two minutes left of the exam, anyways,  _ Wilbur thought to himself. _52 points should be enough, right?_

Suddenly, there was a huge whirring noise from down the main road to the left of Wilbur. Then, he heard yelling as students rushed away from the main road.

_ What's going on?  _ Wilbur asked himself, rushing to the other end of the alleyway and peeking out.

At the end of the road, there stood a huge green robot that loomed over the buildings around it. Students were rushing away from it, following True's advice from earlier. Wilbur was quick to duck back into the alley but paused when he heard a cry for help come from the main road. He looked back out and scanned the road, eyes settling on a pile of rubble that would soon be stepped on by the Zero Pointer (if that was what that thing was, but Wilbur was willing to bet because of the giant black '0' painted on).

In the rubble, there was a boy with hair similar to Phil's and gills. His leg was trapped underneath the rubble, rendering him unable to move.

Instinctively, Wilbur rushed towards the danger. As he ran past students, he noticed the blond-haired boy pausing in his steps and watching Wilbur run towards the person who needed help.

When he got to the rubble, the Zero Pointer was terrifyingly close to the two students, but the fish-boy didn't seem to notice. He was simply looking at Wilbur in awe as Wilbur pushed the rubble up and off of the boy's leg. It took a moment of the boy sitting in silence to speak.

"I- D- Dude, I can't fucking walk. The rubble fucked up my leg," The fish-boy informed, voice faint in Wilbur's ears but still there.

Wilbur nodded and turned towards the Zero Pointer. As he ran forward, he could hear the fish-boy cry out in shock one last time before Wilbur's hearing finally gave out.

As soon as Wilbur was close enough to the Zero Pointer, he used his super strength to jump up and punch the Zero Pointer so hard that it's face caved in. The robot started falling backward as Wilbur began to fall through the air.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Wilbur internally screamed as he desperately tried to create a harp, but finding his efforts useless. _I used too much of my quirk! Is this how I die?! Trying to become a hero of all things?!_

\---

Clay "Dream" Bryce was a lot of things, but he was _not_ a wuss. So, of course, when he saw the rude British boy from earlier run towards danger, he knew he had to help and quickly followed behind him.

Now, Dream was a bit surprised when the boy said nothing to the fish-boy, and even _more_ surprised when the British boy ran towards the Zero Pointer and jumped up.

"You- You're an idiot!" Dream mumbled to himself in shock as the boy punched the robot. He quickly looked over at the fish-boy. "He's gonna fall! Do you go faster in water?"

The fish-boy nodded.

"Okay! Can you go up?"

"Like a salmon?!" The fish-boy asked with an incredulous expression. "Yeah, why is that relevant?!"

Dream looked at the ground and picked up a rock. Then, he looked around and saw a fire hydrant and threw the rock as hard as he could. The rock somehow hit a loose bolt and unlocked the fire hydrant, causing a ridiculous amount of water to spray up. He quickly rushed over to the fish-boy and picked him up, rushing him over to the fire hydrant as the British boy now fell. As soon as the fish-boy hit the water, he jumped out of Dream's arms and swam upward, catching onto Dream's plan.

Dream watched as the fish-boy propelled himself through the air, leg now healed, and caught the British boy in mid-air. The two crashed onto a nearby rooftop, causing Dream to sigh in relief.

The Zero Pointer crashed to the ground to his left as the exam ended. One of the smaller plates flung off and slammed into Dream's head.

\---

 _The fish-boy has been yelling at me the entire walk through this building,_ Wilbur thought to himself in amusement. _When is he going to realize I can't hear him?_

As the two boys got outside, an older man with blue skin and a fish-type Mutant quirk rushed up to them and checked them over for injuries. During the quick examination the man gave them, the fish-boy seemed to realize that Wilbur was temporarily deaf and face-palmed as Wilbur's hearing started to come back in.

"Dude, I feel like a fucking idiot right now. I've been yelling at this guy for the past five minutes and he can't hear _shit!_ "The fish-boy complained to the fish-man, groaning.

"Well, I think his hearing is starting to come back in. He's struggling to hold in his laughter,"

The fish-boy looked over at Wilbur quickly. "Dude, don't laugh!"

"You just ranted to a deaf guy, I think that's plenty funny," Wilbur shot back with a smirk and a raspy voice, quickly clearing his throat. Wilbur then decided to take a page out of Phil's book of 'friends' and held out his hand. "Wilbur Soot."

The fish-boy raised an eyebrow at him for a moment before his face settled into a grin. "Cooper Schulz, dude. Nice save, there. Totally thought I was fucking dead."

The fish-man laughed. "No, no, we're a hero school. You'd have been fine, I promise." The fish-man then clapped his hands before pointing behind him at an exhausted-looking blond boy. Wilbur noticed that is was the boy with the mask again. "Now, can you two boys guide Clay over there to the bus and to whoever's waiting for him at UA? He's disoriented after being healed from a concussion."

"It's Dream," The blond boy, Dream, corrected with a grumble and a rub of his eyes. (Wilbur would later realize that he had taken off his mask.)

"Yeah, we can," Cooper said with a laugh. The fish-man nodded before taking his leave, leaving the three boys alone. Cooper looked over at Dream with a raised eyebrow. "Dude, I left you alone for five minutes. How the fuck did you manage to get a concussion _after_ the exam?"

"Ugh, my quirk," Dream groaned while throwing back his head. "It's the worst sometimes."

Wilbur rubbed at his throat. "What is it?"

"Spectrum of Luck," Dream informed while the trio began to walk out of the fake city. "Basically, I can either have anything from extreme luck to the worst luck in the world. Usually, if I have too much of one, my quirk tries to balance it out... which is what happened with this whole concussion thing."

Cooper tsked, shaking his head. "That sounds fucking horrible. I could _never_ deal with that."

Dream shrugged. "I've been forced to. Speaking of quirks, what the fuck is up with yours, British Boy? Speed _and_ strength? With a backlash of what, muteness and deafness?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, dude. That seemed like some OP shit for a sec there."

"My name is Wilbur. Anyways, If I destroy an instrument, I get a power connected to it. I can summon the instruments, but the powers are stronger if I get the instruments from somewhere else," Wilbur informed with a bored tone, seeing the bus after a moment. "Hey, there's the bus."

**_"I got both Dream and Cooper's numbers on the bus, but when we hopped off at UA, it was a bit weird. Cooper and Dream returned to their respective friends, but also dragged me along with them to meet them. I could only hope that Phil would find and save me at some point."_ **

"Oh, hey, look! It's my friends!" Dream exclaimed, pointing at two boys at the gates of UA. One of them was wearing a white ribbon around his head and the other was wearing white clout goggles and a blue shirt. Dream quickly grabbed Wilbur and Cooper's hands, dragging them as he jogged up to his friends. "Sapnap! George! Over here!"

"Dream!" "Oh, hey Dream!"

"What kind of fucking name is _Sapnap_?" Cooper questioned as the trio finally came to a stop in front of the two boys.

"A good one. What kind of haircut is that?" The boy with the white ribbon, who must've been Sapnap, shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"A good one."

"Wow, you guys are getting along already!" Dream incorrectly observed with a grin.

"Ugh, Dream, my exam went _horribly_ wrong at the end," George complained, completely ignoring the glares Sapnap and Cooper were giving each other. Dream and Wilbur looked over at him. He was a bit more attractive than most people, Wilbur noticed. " _Everyone_ was staring at me. And I mean _everyone_."

"Did my strategy work?" Dream asked, ignoring George's complaints.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Cool!" Dream interrupted with a smile, causing George to squawk in offense before desperately trying to explain to Dream his problem. Dream was expertly annoying him by responding with one-word phrases like 'Okay' and 'Cool', causing Wilbur to stifle his laughter into his fist.

"Coopie!"

Everyone stopped when a shorter boy barreled into Cooper, smiling brightly.

"Travis, get the fuck off of me, dude," Cooper groaned, pushing the boy's head away from his body. The boy still held his dopey grin as he bounced away from his friend.

Wilbur looked Travis up and down for a moment. The boy had curly black hair, a pair of brownish-tan dog ears, a pink hoodie, and a flower crown on his head. He was bouncing on his heels with an unbothered look on his face. The bouncing and happy behavior plus the dog ears did not help Wilbur's internal comparison to a puppy.

"Coopie, Coopi-" Travis just then seemed to notice the four other people around him, and his eyes lit up. "Coopie, you made friends without me?! I'm so proud! My baby boy is growing up!"

Cooper glared at him. "You're the fucking baby, dude. Now, stop, you're gonna cry or some shit and I don't want to see it."

Travis's eyes teared up as he looked over at Cooper. "Aw, you care about me that much?!"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "How braindead are you, dude?"

"Very," Travis brightly informed, teary eyes gone. Cooper laughed.

"I'm Dream," Dream introduced, holding his hand out to Travis who quickly took it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Travis!"

"Very very nice to meet you too, Dream!" Travis replied.

"I'm George," George, temporarily distracted from his attempts at Dream's attention, said.

"Wilbur Soot," Wilbur quickly spoke.

Cooper pointed at Sapnap. "And that's the bitch."

Sapnap looked pissed. "You are totally dead, dude."

Travis gasped. "Coopie, that's mean!"

Cooper flipped him off.

"Speaking of being mean," Someone threw their arm over Wilbur's shoulder. "How'd you get roped up with new people, Will?"

"I tried your method," Wilbur replied with a roll of his eyes. "Y'know, the whole hand thing."

"A handshake?" Phil asked with a laugh, causing everyone but Wilbur to laugh along with him.

Dream then spoke up.

"Seriously though, British Boy got into some serious trouble and Cooper and I helped him out."

"Stop calling every English person you know 'British Boy'," George, who Wilbur then realized had a British accent, groaned. He quickly bopped Dream on the head with his fist, causing Dream's mask to slip and reveal his bright green eyes to Wilbur.

**_"And, that's how that whole thing started. Y'know, the friendship thing. Travis was quick to try and make a group chat for us, but Sapnap had to end up helping him with it because he couldn't figure out how to do it. Sapnap and Cooper had this weird rivalry thing, but I always knew it wasn't serious. That's just how they work. Although, and you'll hear us say this all of the time, Cooper and Travis's friendship is totally weird."_ **

_NAME: Clay "Dream" Bryce_

_BIRTHDAY: August 11th_

_AGE: 14 (Current)_

_GENDER: Male_

_HAIR COLOR: Blond_

_EYE COLOR: Bright green_

_QUIRK: Spectrum of Luck_

_STATUS: Alive_

_OCCUPATION: Student_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dream is Nagito Komaeda. I thought it'd be fitting.
> 
> Also, Cooper and Travis (Team Make-A-Wish) being friends with Dream Team/Sleepy Boys Inc is a bit weird to write. I have to think about how they'd interact with each other!
> 
> If Wilbur acts out of character for himself, that is because his character is taking on more of his "Internet Ruined Me" introverted persona! If Sapnap or George act out of character, that is because I'm not overly familiar with them lol


	4. What I Can Do For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero exam results (of course)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I have an MCYT (Minecraft YouTube) Discord Server for, of course, MCYT fans. Please check it out! It's pretty new, so there's not a lot of people.  
> https://discord.gg/anwvKj5

_**"It took a couple of weeks for results to get back from the UA Entrance Exam, but when it did, Cooper texted the group chat."** _

_Opening: Avengers Initiative_

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] i'm not saying i did it

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] but i did it

[ **Barnacle Boy:** ] coopie!!! that's a big pog!!! (≧▽≦)

[ **Groot:** ] Wow, surprising

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] stfu tree man

[ **Sandman:** ] Now, onto not-so-surprising news, I also made it in!

[ **Groot:** ] Good job Dream

[ **Groot:** ] Also, I also made it in

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] "Wow, surprising"

[ **Barnacle Boy:** ] coopie!! don't be mean!! (⋟﹏⋞)

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] cry

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] do it

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] you wont

[ **Barnacle Boy:** ] (;′Д`)ノ

[ **Momo Kisaragi:** ] I... don't know if he's actually crying or not

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] he is

[ **Barnacle Boy:** ] i am!! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

[ **Sandman:** ] George, Travis, did you two make it in?

[ **Momo Kisaragi:** ] I did!! I'm super siked, Dream

[ **Barnacle Boy:** ] yess!!! i did too!! ＼(★^∀^★)／

[ **Groot:** ] What about Phil and Wilbur

[ **Hardcore Mode:** ] Sorry for not responding, but I got in!!

[ **Hardcore Mode:** ] Not sure about Wilbur, tho.

[ **Sandman:** ] Well, Wilbur's reading the chat. He can answer that.

Wilbur rolled his eyes before he set his phone down on the bedside table. It dinged as soon as he put it down. Curiously, he looked over at it.

[ **Mermaid Man:** ] ha ha get called the fuck out dude

Wilbur glared at his phone for a moment before he walked out of his room, leaving the phone. As soon as he left his bedroom, a voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs to his left.

"Will! There's a letter from UA for you!" Tommy screeched as he clambered up the steps, Toby following closely behind. Both of them were visibly excited as Tommy frantically waved an envelope around. "Did you make it in?! Did you make it in?!"

"Give me the fucking letter and I'll tell you, nitwit," Wilbur remarked while he grabbed the letter from Tommy's hand, leading the two younger boys into his bedroom. His phone was dinging rapidly on his table, but he ignored it in favor of sitting on his bed. Tommy plopped down right next to him as Toby slid into the computer chair.

"Uh, your phone's ringing a bit," Toby pointed out, sliding the chair over to Wilbur's table and looking down at the phone. He squinted at the screen for a moment before giving up. "I can't read it."

Wilbur shook his head as he began to open the envelope with his skinny fingers. "Put it on silent, Tubbo. It's just my friends."

Toby nodded, picking up the phone and messing with it for a moment. "Did they get in?"

Tommy leaned towards Wilbur, curiosity in his blue eyes. "When are you inviting them over?!"

"One, yes, all of them did," Wilbur informed, pointing at Toby before pushing Tommy away from him. "And two, never. Fuck off."

When Wilbur opened the envelope, a skinny circular object fell out. It was silver and had a black button in the center of it. Curiously, he pressed the button and a small hologram popped up. Wilbur blinked in surprise as a familiar Pro Hero with a black, red, and white theme popped up. His light brown hair was a tad disheveled, but other than that, he looked like he normally did.

"Is that Pro Hero Bajan?!" Toby exclaimed in surprise, eyes wide. He was quickly shushed by Tommy. "Right, right, sorry!"

Bajan smiled at the camera, his hazel eyes glinting in the light. The portion around his eyes was covered by a black mask. _"Good day, Wilbur Soot! I am the Pro Hero Bajan, one of the two Heroics teachers here at UA High, and I am going to be telling you your results. Well, first of all, you passed the written exam with an 83%! Not bad, if I do say so myself! And, now, onto the Practical Exam..._

_"You got 53 combat points from destroying the robots in the city! That is enough to get you 26th place, which secures you a spot in the Hero Course!"_

Tommy and Tubbo cheered as Wilbur sucked in his breath in surprise.

_"However, that's not all!"_

"Huh?" Tubbo and Tommy spoke in unison as they turned back towards the hologram.

_"You see, the Practical Exam was not graded on combat alone. The Hero Course has a secondary way of getting in, suited to only the most heroic of the bunch: rescue points. A panel of judges watches and award points for heroic acts beyond fighting villains. Wilbur Soot, you have earned 60 rescue points! And on top of your combat points, that equals 113 points in total! Giving you Number 1 spot on the leaderboard!"_

Bajan then held his hand out towards the camera, smiling.

_"Welcome, Wilbur, to your hero academia!"_

Silence fell over the trio as the hologram closed.

"I..." Wilbur stuttered, staring into nothing with wide eyes. "I got... what...?"

_NAME:_ _Thomas "Tommy" Soot_

_BIRTHDAY: April 9th_

_AGE: 13 (Current)_

_GENDER: Male_

_HAIR COLOR: Blonde_

_EYE COLOR: Bright blue_

_QUIRK: Storyteller_

_STATUS: Alive_

_OCCUPATION: Student_


	5. Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of UA High School! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Sapnap's nickname in the group chat from last chapter is a bit misleading. He doesn't have a tree-based/wood-based quirk! It's just because of his nickname "Sap"! :)

_**"I ended up texting the guys and telling them that I got in. I was met with a lot of support, especially from Phil and Travis. Anyways, over the next couple of weeks, we as a group didn't meet up, but we made plans to all meet each other at UA's front gate..."** _

Wilbur adjusted his backpack, blankly staring at the very noticeable group of freshman boys standing in UA's front gate.

Their friend group looked diverse if you were walking past, but lacked diversity in race and gender. All of them were white and male, but Phil, George, and Wilbur himself were from Britain (although you wouldn't be able to tell if you hadn't heard them). The quirks, personalities, appearances, and hobbies are where the diversity really shone through. They had Wilbur and Sapnap's destructive, flashy quirks, Travis' flashy/mutant quirk, George's non-physical persuasive quirk, Phil's rescue quirk, Cooper's mutant quirk, and Dream's wild card quirk. Their hobbies ranged from Wilbur's loose attachment to making music (unknown to the other boys) to Dream's parkour.

The shortest of their group was Travis, who stood at about 5'4. The tallest was Wilbur himself, who was 5'11. Although Wilbur had a feeling the boys would get even taller- they were all still growing, after all.

"Hey! Will!" Phil called, spotting Wilbur and grinning while waving enthusiastically. Travis looked over and smiled brightly, waving even more enthusiastically than Phil.

_**"Travis was an odd one. We weren't close at all, nor had I ever had a private conversation with him, yet he treated me with even more enthusiasm than he showed Cooper at times. I personally think that he was just naturally drawn to personalities that completely opposed his own.** _ _**"** _

Wilbur walked over, waving back slightly.

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "What took _you_ so long?"

Wilbur rolled his eyes, groaning slightly. Phil laughed at his response. "What happened with Tommy this time?"

Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, Wilbur sighed. "The little gremlin took my wallet and refused to give it back until I made him a lunch for school. He then demanded that Tubbo was also made a lunch because, apparently, the child forgets to eat."

"Seriously?" Phil blinked a couple of times. "I didn't expect _that_. Toby seems like the responsible one."

"Compared to Tommy, he _is_."

Phil laughed whole-heartedly, clearly enjoying Wilbur's shit-talking towards his little brother. Cooper looked vaguely amused, but also a tad lost considering he didn't know who Toby and Tommy were.

"Hey, hey, guys, we gotta go," Sapnap pointed out, pointing at the building. "We're gonna be late if we don't head out now!"

Dream laughed, waving his hand dismissively as he began to leisurely walk towards the building. "Calm down, Sapnap. We'll be fine."

"No, no, Dream, he's right," George, slightly-panicked, pointed out. He adjusted his glasses to fit on top of his hair, revealing his full face to Dream, who immediately flushed and looked away quickly.

"Stop trying to use your quirk on me, George!" Dream practically yelled, rolling his eyes. "We'll go! Just- put the glasses on, dude."

George, despite the bit of panic he had previously been showing, grinned and pulled his glasses back over his eyes.

The group then slightly hurried up into the building, trying to find wherever Class 1-A was (because, somehow, they all managed to get into 1-A. Wilbur was halfway convinced that it was Dream's quirk that did that, so he wondered what the backlash would eventually be). Sapnap, Phil, and Cooper (surprisingly) took up the front, Cooper and Sapnap bickering about where to go as Phil tried to cut in. George and Dream chatted in the middle of the group, Dream reprimanding George for attempting to use his quirk on him. The final two were Travis and Wilbur, who were slightly behind the rest of the group and quietly walking. Travis was fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you have something to say?" Wilbur asked curiously, his eyes softening slightly as Travis jumped in surprise. Travis awkwardly laughed for a moment, nodding.

"Uh, yeah! I do!" Travis confirmed, nodding once more after a moment. "Yeah. So, uh, what's it like? Having more than two quirks?"

Wilbur blinked a couple of times, not expecting the question. "Well... it's basically just feeling like you are the most adaptable, but also the least... skilled. I can't practice with everything because of just how many possibilities there are."

Travis nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced to the side. He seemed to contemplate something for a moment before he looked back up at Wilbur. "Don't tell Coopie, but I have two quirks."

"I-" Wilbur blinked rapidly, surprise clear on his face. "- _What?_ "

"Mhm!" Travis nodded, halfway forcing a smile onto his face. "I've got these dog ears- which come with a couple other habits of mine- and my plant quirk. I got the dog part from my momma, and my papa has a plant quirk."

Wilbur nodded. "Why'd you tell me? Especially considering you haven't told your best friend."

Travis looked away again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Coopie's a bit old-fashioned. He... he's said to me that two quirks aren't natural, before. So, I never told him. Ha... He just thinks that my quirk has something to do with wildlife and, by extension, wild animals."

Wilbur's eyes softened even more, and he lost all the tension in his body as he looked down at Travis. Silence fell over the two.

"God, I'm sorry, Travis," Wilbur apologized, for a reason he didn't know about. He reached over and grabbed Travis' shoulder, smiling down at him in a comforting way. "Come talk to me at any time. Now, I'd imagine you brought it up to me considering my quirk acts like multiple different quirks?"

Travis nodded, smiling slightly as the topic slightly changed. "Yeah!"

Wilbur nodded back, now understanding why Travis was so welcoming to him.

"Oh! By the way," Travis began, face now somewhat flushed. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm a bit attached to you, now. A side effect of my momma's quirk is having dog-like traits, so..."

"Getting attached to things, right?" Wilbur filled in, causing Travis to look over in surprise. Wilbur shrugged. "My brother tried to bring in strays many times. But, yeah, that's fine, Travis. You're not too... annoying."

Travis smiled widely. "Yes! New friend!"

Wilbur grinned, stopping once he realized the big group of friends were going inside of 1-A's door.

Phil and Cooper were standing beside the door, looking over to Travis and Wilbur. Cooper raised an eyebrow. "You coming, Trav?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" Travis replied with a grin, smiling over to Wilbur before bouncing up to his best friend and stepping inside of the classroom. Phil watched the duo walk in before he looked over to Wilbur, looking him up and down before he smiled.

"You look odd," Phil noted. "What was the conversation with Travis? You two seemed a bit distant."

Wilbur shook his head. "He was just asking a question about my quirk. Let's go inside."

Phil agreed before the two walked in.

At the front of the classroom, standing behind the teacher's podium, was a very short woman with winged eyeliner and shoulder-lengthed hair. She was wearing a big purple bow on the back of her hair, and her outfit consisted of varying shades of purple and white. _She must be the teacher._

In the seats sat many different kinds of people, all wearing UA's grey uniform. They were also all male, for whatever reason. Aside from Wilbur's friend group, only a few people were talking.

The first two people who were talking were definitely the kind to be noticed. One of them was a dirty blonde boy with a black ribbon around his head, tied the same way as Sapnap. He was wearing white gloves on his hands, listening to another kid. The other kid had brown hair and ram horns. He was animatedly talking to the other kid. His red tie wasn't tucked into his uniform and was instead moving loosely as he gestured.

The only other two people who were talking were more eye-catching than the other two. They seemed to be arguing, with no real heat in their words. The first one had grey hair pulled back into a bun, a tan mask over his mouth, and an eyepatch. The other had weird hair, coming down in separate, solid strips of light yellow and light pink. He was wearing a green full-face circular mask with some kind of drawn face on it, but it was pulled to the side to reveal his face and brown eyes. 

Wilbur stopped observing the group as the female at the front of the room clapped, smiling widely.

"Yay! Everyone's here! Let's get started, then!" The woman cheered, gesturing to the seats. "Take a seat, please!"

_NAME: Travis [???]_

_BIRTHDAY: July 9th_

_AGE: 14 (Current)_

_GENDER: Male_

_HAIR COLOR: Black_

_EYE COLOR: Brown_

_QUIRK: Nature/Dog Ears_

_STATUS: Alive_

_OCCUPATION: Student_


End file.
